disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs
Very Merry Christmas Songs is a Christmas-themed Sing-Along video produced by Walt Disney Home Video, originally released in December 20, 1988. It was the fifth release in the Disney Sing Along Songs series of videos, and was reissued in 1990 and 1994 as Volume 8. A new version of the video with some new songs added was released in November 5, 2002, with narration by the late Roscoe Lee Browne who voiced Francis from Disney's Oliver & Company. Songs The original 1988, 1990 and 1994 VHS releases contained the following songs: *"From All of Us to All of You" (from the animated special of the same name) *"Deck the Halls" (from the short, Pluto's Christmas Tree) *"Jingle Bells" (from the short, Donald's Snow Fight and the segment, Once Upon a Wintertime in Melody Time) *"Joy to the World" (from The Nutcracker Suite in Fantasia) *"Up on the Housetop" (from the short, The Night Before Christmas with the original title card that says, "Up on a Housetop") *"Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow" (from The Night Before Christmas, Peter and the Wolf in Make Mine Music, Corn Chips, The Wind in the Willows in The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Bongo in Fun and Fancy Free, Mickey's Orphans (Technicolor version), Once Upon a Wintertime in Melody Time, The Cold-Blooded Penguin in The Three Caballeros, Peculiar Penguins, Squatter's Rights, Dumbell of the Yukon, Pluto's Christmas Tree, Chip an' Dale, and the winter ending scene of Lady and the Tramp.) *"Sleigh Ride" (from Mickey's Christmas Carol) *"Parade of the Wooden Soldiers" (from the short, The Night Before Christmas) * "Winter Wonderland" (from On Ice, The Autograph Hound, The Hockey Champ, Donald's Snow Fight, the winter scene of Bambi, The Cold-Blooded Penguin in The Three Caballeros, Peter and the Wolf in Make Mine Music, and Peculiar Penguins.) *"Here Comes Santa Claus" (at Disneyland) *"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" *"Silent Night" (from Ave Maria in Fantasia) *"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" (ending credits) The 2002 reissue removed "From All of Us to All of You" from the actual program in addition to adding the following songs: *"It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas" *"Winnie the Pooh's Jingle Bells" (from Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year) *"Toyland" (from Babes in Toyland) *"All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth" *"Seasons of Giving" (winter version from Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving) *"As Long As There's Christmas" (from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *"Jingle Bell Rock" *"Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" *"White Christmas" *"The Best Christmas of All" (from Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse) Releases DisneysVeryMerryChristmasSongs VHS 1988.jpg|VHS Walt Disney Home Video, 1988 DisneysVeryMerryChristmasSongs VHS 1990.jpg|VHS Walt Disney Home Video, 1990 DisneysVeryMerryChristmasSongs VHS 1994.jpg|VHS Walt Disney Home Video, 1994 DisneysVeryMerryChristmasSongs VHS 2002.jpg|VHS Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2002 DisneysVeryMerryChristmasSongs DVD 2002.jpg|DVD Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2002 Very Merry Christmas Songs UK Cover.jpg|1st UK VHS release Very Merry Christmas Songs 2nd UK Release Cover.jpg|2nd UK VHS release 51M79+Rvh8L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|1st Japanese VHS release 51EK2AYS3QL.jpg|2nd Japanese VHS release Trivia *In the original issues, a still image of the Christmas tree from the animated film Lady and the Tramp is used for the closing credits. The firework shot from the TV special "From All of Us to All of You" is used at the end, as well. *"From All of Us to All of You" is played at the end of the Advanced level of the Words of the Season vocabulary game on the 2002 DVD release. *The song "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" used footage from the 1948 Max Fleischer cartoon of the same name, as Disney has never made their own Rudolph cartoon. This is due to the cartoon being in the public domain, allowing Disney to use it without any legal trouble. *The lyrics to the song "Jingle Bells" used footage from the 1949 Famous Studios Screen Song cartoon "Snow Foolin", which was also in the public domain. Much like the modern Sing Along Songs cartoons, the Screen Songs series used sing-along sequences and a bouncing ball to encourage crowd sing-alongs in the movie theaters. *In the 2002 release, "Winter Wonderland" and "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" have the same design for the bouncing ball as the 1988 version but looks different. In addition the timing to the words are also different. *In the 2002 release, the bouncing ball for "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" has the Mickey with the Rudolph design for all of the duration of the song but in the 1988 version, the regular Mickey bouncing ball appears but when it goes to the line, "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer", the Mickey bouncing ball with the Rudolph design appears and stays there for the rest of the song. *In the 2002 release, the wraparound segments between each song have been replaced; the 2002 release uses new wraparound segments consisting of live-action Christmas sets with a narration by Roscoe Lee Browne over it. In addition in the 2002 release, the older faded prints of classic Disney cartoons and movies from the 1930s-1950s used in the 1988, 1990 and 1994 releases have been replaced by newer transfers from the 1990s which looked far superior. *The "Sleigh Ride" sing-along omits the first two lines. *The "Seasons of Giving" sing along uses the third version (introduction to the Christmas segment). *The 2002 release is dedicated to Eleanor Richman-Adams. *The ending from the House of Mouse episode "Clarabelle's Christmas List" with Mickey is featured in the 2002 release. *There is a different arrangement for the 2002 version of "Parade of the Wooden Soldiers". *The songs "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" and "Jingle Bell Rock" use their original Brenda Lee and Bobby Helms recordings. See also *''Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas'' Category:Sing Along Songs videos Category:Christmas productions